Mysteriöser Fremder
Stufe 9 und Glück 4 |ränge1 = 1 |vorteil1 = Mysteriöser Fremder will appear occasionally in hostile random encounters to help you |game2 = FO3, FNV |erfordert2 = Stufe 10 Glück 6 |ränge2 = 1 |vorteil2 = Mysteriöser Fremder will appear occasionally in V.A.T.S. to help you |baseid2 = |fußzeile = 80px 150px Fallout und Fallout 3 Bilder des Extra |game3 = FO4 |erfordert3 = Glück 4 |ränge3 = |vorteil3 = |baseid3 = }} Fallout und Fallout 2 Only in hostile random encounters, there is a chance that the character will gain a temporary ally in a leather jacket (male with a male character and female with a female character), details depend on the PC's level. : \text{Chance of appearance }%=30+(2\times\text{Luck}) Fallout The Mysterious Stranger remains on the map of the random encounter even after the end of the fight, until leaving. The stranger can be spoken to, but will not say much. Statistiken Waffe Fallout 2 Unlike in Fallout, the Mysterious Stranger will now leave the map of the random encounter directly after ending combat. A few exceptions to this are caravan encounters, and encounters with a cave included. Statistiken Waffen Infos * Wenn man den Mysteriösen Fremden angreift, greift dieser einen auch an. Allerdings bei einer erneuten zufälligen Begegnung ist er einem gegenüber friedlich und greift nur Feinde des Spielers an. * The inventory of the Mysterious Stranger is different at each random encounter. * If the Mysterious Stranger dies, he will never come back. * The Mysterious Stranger perk in Fallout is stronger than in Fallout 2, since the Mysterious Stranger is already at their maximum statistics and their Plasmagewehr is more powerful in Fallout than the H&K G11 that the Fallout 2 equivalent has. * In Fallout 2, they can be encountered in any random encounter. This also includes simply stopping on the map, and entering the map via the inverted triangle at your location. Bugs * The Mysterious Stranger with a hunting rifle actually spawns shotgun shells as ammunition instead of .223 FMJ. As such, the Mysterious Stranger only has the 10 shots already provided in the clip. * In Fallout 2, if the game is saved during a random encounter when the Mysterious Stranger is still on the map and then reloaded, the Stranger will remain in place. Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas Wenn das letzte Ziel am Ende einer V.A.T.S. Reihenfolge 150 Gesundheit (TP) oder weniger hat, besteht eine Chance von 10% das der Charakter einen vorläufigen Verbündeten in einer Fedora und Mantel erhält und dem Ziel den Rest gibt, indem er die einzigartige .44 Magnum benutzt. Zusätzliche Dialog-Optionen * In the Fallout 3 Add-On Mothership Zeta, when first arriving aboard Zeta, having the Mysterious Stranger perk opens up a new line of dialogue with Somah, with the option "Maybe, if we're lucky, a friend of mine will show up to help us." Infos * The Lawbringer, Contract Killer, and Grim Reaper's Sprint perks will not grant their benefits if the Mysterious Stranger takes credit for the kill. * In Fallout 3, "mesmerizing" non-player characters with a Mesmetron in V.A.T.S. will sometimes make the Mysterious Stranger appear, resulting in him killing the victim. * The Mysterious Stranger will sometimes seek out other hostiles while in V.A.T.S., after he has killed the targeted one. * His appearances have a counter ("Mysterious Stranger Visits") that is displayed randomly during the loading screens of Fallout 3, and on the Pip-Boy 3000 under the "Stats tab - General" in both Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the Miss Fortune perk functions in the same way as this perk, but with different effects in combat. * Both the Mysterious Stranger and Miss Fortune perks can be chosen by the player character, but the characters will not appear together in the same V.A.T.S. sequence. * When interrogating Silus at Camp McCarran, if he is being attacked by the Kurier using V.A.T.S., Silus will be killed by the Mysterious Stranger should he appear. In this event, Carrie Boyd will not respond in any way to Silus' death. * It is possible to attack and even cripple the Mysterious Stranger by accident in V.A.T.S, but this seems to have no effect whatsoever. *The Mysterious Stranger can be incapacitated by nearby explosions, sending him flailing about. *If the Mysterious Stranger/Miss Fortune appears in gas-filled area, their gunfire will accidentally ignite the gas and hurt the player character and enemy alike. * In Fallout: New Vegas, after the Mysterious Stranger or Miss Fortune appears 15 times, the Friendly Help challenge is completed, increasing the probability for them to appear in combat much more often. Bugs * The Stranger will sometimes be positioned unfavorably. This can include being stuck in a wall, being placed in water, being placed near a cliff, etc. This can result in his "death" (unconsciousness) or inability to effectively attack the enemy, or even in some cases to kill the player character if they are between him and his target. Because the Stranger never attacks, even if all enemies have died, he will be forever trapped inside the level geometry and the trigger to return the game to normal never happens. The only choice is to load a previous save. * During V.A.T.S., it is common to hear the Mysterious Stranger jingle, even if he does not appear. This most likely happens at times when he would have appeared to finish off your enemy, but you killed the enemy instead. He may also have been affected by the bug above in some of these cases. * Sometimes when the Mysterious Stranger appears, he does not shoot. He will just stand there, leaving you helpless. Another variant makes the Stranger reload his magnum for the duration of his attack. If it jams, he may not attack at all. This also happens if his target is killed prematurely by an explosion or by you or a companion. V.A.T.S. will remain active for an extended time, leaving you open for attacks by any surrounding enemies. * While in the Operation: Anchorage Simulation, the Mysterious Stranger will sometimes appear and then lie unconscious. When the V.A.T.S. sequence ends, gameplay will return to normal. * At times, the Mysterious Stranger will aid you during V.A.T.S., but there will be a 5-10 second delay between killing the target and returning to normal gameplay. This can pose problems when fighting multiple enemies, as they will continue to attack both you and your companions during the delay. On occasion, this bug may cause normal play to not resume. * Sometimes, the game can freeze in the zoomed-in style of V.A.T.S. when the Mysterious Stranger appears, making him stand there and watch. * Occasionally, the game may register that the Mysterious Stranger has appeared (you receive a progress update) but he does not, nor does the opponent die. You remain frozen in V.A.T.S. unable to move or die. Fallout 4 Hinter den Kulissen * The Mysterious Stranger perk was originally designed by Scott Bennie. * The Mysterious Stranger in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas wears a fedora and overcoat, like the protagonists of 1950s film noir. Galerie Mysterious-Stranger.png|''Fallout 3'' und Fallout: New Vegas Vault Boy Bild in Farbe en:Mysterious Stranger es:Forastero Misterioso fr:Mystérieux Étranger pl:Tajemniczy Nieznajomy (profit) pt:Mysterious Stranger ru:Таинственный незнакомец uk:Загадковий незнайомець (здатність) Kategorie:Fallout Extras Kategorie:Fallout 2 Extras Kategorie:Fallout 3 Extras Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Extras Kategorie:Fallout 4 Extras